The Dressing Room
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: Delena One-shot: Elena is left stranded at the mall and she decides to call our favorite bad boy Vamp to her rescue. LEMON.


A/N: So I've decided to try my hand at a one-shot Delena fan fiction! It's been a little while since I last wrote anything so here I go…hopefully I can do them a little justice!

Elena stood in the store, staring at the empty chair. Caroline had ditched her. She shouldn't have been surprised; it was such a Caroline thing to do. She couldn't even call Bonnie because she was still with her dad. The Charity dance was tomorrow so she needed to get this shopping done.

All ready she had picked out accessories with Caroline's help but still hadn't found an outfit that she liked. Since being single now for the past few months she had found herself not really liking much of anything. So much for letting go.

"Where did you go Caroline?" She muttered holding her bags closer to her chest. Elena sighed pulling out her phone, having no one else to call she dialed the familiar number she knew by heart. It rang a total of one time before it picked up.

"You rang?" The deep voice answered smugly and Elena couldn't help but smile.

"I don't suppose you want to do me a favor? Find and kill Caroline for me?" Elena asked almost in earnest.

"Hmm, very tempting but no. I know how much you love your annoying friends. After I did the deed, you'd get all weepy and regretful. I don't particularly want to go down _that_ road again. What did little blondie do now?" Damon asked in his heart warming way.

"Left me stranded at the mall. We were shopping for the Charity dance. She found the perfect outfit then when I was trying something on, she must have left." Elena shifted through a rack full of brightly colored dresses. She frowned at the choices.

"Oh goody, shopping. The perfect way into a man's heart, but seriously I think you should describe the type of lingerie you're trying on." Elena could only picture him leaning against the wall with his cocky grin and eye brows wiggling.

"Not lingerie Damon, dresses." She corrected but was wearing a full blown smile now.

"Not in my mind Elena." He drew out her name at the end. It made her want to laugh. He seemed to be one of the very few people who could cheer her up anymore. Yeah, she was doing a tremendous job of forgetting the past. It wasn't even the thought of Stefan that made her feel bad, just all the loneliness and regret.

"I don't suppose you want to come play the rescuer, now would you Damon?" Elena asked sweetly. It wasn't like she couldn't walk home, she just really wanted the company. His company mostly.

"It would probably be more interesting then what I'm currently doing. Liz is being particularly boring today. Not much going on. What I wouldn't give for some vamp on vamp action right about now."

"I think we've had enough with the fighting for a little while yet."  
>"Who says I was talking about fighting?" Elena could hear the smirk in his voice.<p>

"Damon." Elena really did not want that picture in her head right about now.

"Elena." He mocked right back at her. Thinking to hell with it, she pulled some dresses off of the rack and headed back toward the dressing room area. "I'll be there in a few." Damon finally said and she hung up the phone. Elena sorted through the dresses not really liking a single one. She blew out some hot air, making her hair fly up.

"Do I ever get a break?" That's when the store clerk spotted her with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Damon pulled his Camaro into the parking lot. He could only imagine what type of things Elena should be trying on instead of just a dress. Maybe he should go find Caroline and actually thank her for this. It just might prove to be a more interesting day then he thought. Damon strolled through the store, stopping as he found the one Elena was currently in. He walked in and looked around.

"No…I don't think so." Elena's voice came from somewhere near the back and she sounded almost forlorn. He placed a smirk on his face and went toward the familiar sound. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He tried really he did, not to laugh. Elena was currently trapped by the sales lady who had dressed her in this awful orange dress that sagged in all the wrong places and had bows everywhere. Not in the slightest bit attractive, even Elena couldn't do it justice.

Elena's sharp gaze found Damon's and he knew he was probably in trouble now. She glared for a few seconds then her eyes turned pleading as the Cashier brought another dress forward this time in a garish green. Damon straightened his posture and held back his amusement, intent on playing the hero, rescuing the damsel in distress.

"I do believe I can handle it from here." He spoke causing the lady to turn around with big eyes. She looked back to Elena once then back to Damon.

"I think this would be best." She offered the dress higher in the air. His patience out for this stranger, he quickly appeared next to her. She let a startled gasp escaped but just as fast her eyes went blank as Damon whispered in her ear, "Go back and watch the store, you are to not let anyone else come back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but the dressing room…"

"You will direct everyone to use the men's. Now go." She nodded and walked off back to the front of the store. His eyes fall back to Elena who was in turn, tugging at her dress.

"You didn't have to compel her Damon."

"Fastest way to getting what I want." He shrugged it off and pulled a chair over and sat down. "I really hope you didn't agree with that." Damon pointed to the tent she was currently fiddling with. She shook her head and went back into the changing room.

"She was just trying to be nice."

"She had the taste of a goat."

"A goat?" Elena asked waiting for an explanation.

"Likes to eat any junk it finds laying around, whether it is good or bad for them. That…dress is definitely bad for you. Too bad they don't have any John Varvatos." He explained craning his neck and looking around. After a few minutes of actually behaving, Damon started to grow bored. "Elena, what's taking so long?"

"I can't find a dress I like."

"Women." Damon muttered and stood up. He walked over and pulled more clothing from a nearby rack. He looked at the selections flinging out the ones he didn't like. He grinned when he spotted some racy under garments. He slid them in the pile and tossed it over the door onto Elena who left out a small huff.

Elena gathered the clothing that fell onto her and the floor. Her face flushed when she picked up a thong. Of course that would be something Damon had picked out just for his own amusement. "I could always come in there and assist you." Damon's voice floated over her and she couldn't suppress her shiver of excitement. "Now, now Elena you're starting to make me think you might like that idea. Your heart's picking up speed." He teased.

"I'm just thinking about the dance." She lied. Just his teasing sent her into a feeling of happiness. She really couldn't deny it anymore. She had fallen for both Salvatore brothers, but unlike Katherine she was finding herself more in love with Damon now. She had always been attracted to him but now it was different. They had spent so much time together and the way he acted…he had never been untrue to himself, the way Stefan had been. She was now finding that to be another endearing quality.

She picked a dress out and tried it on. It was one from Damon's pile. Short and simple, it stopped at just above her knees; the top was a little low v-cut that went into a wrap that tied at the side to keep the dress closed. The only thing she didn't really like was that the color matched her hair and almost made her look a little washed out.

"Well?" Damon asked impatience lacing throughout his voice. Elena opened the door and looked at him.

"I don't know about the color." She said turning and looking at the mirror. Damon's eyes roved over her body. The one thing the dress did well was show off her long legs. Some very creamy, silky legs that just kept going. Damon swallowed hard, already wanting her. It never ended and was a vicious cycle. He looked back up and had to agree. Her hair blended too well with it.

"Next." He managed to make his voice strong and seemingly unaffected by her. Elena slid back into the dressing room. Growing a little bit bold she chose another one that was even shorter. Would it affect Damon? Make him want her more? The sleeves had ruffles on them but besides that it wasn't too bad of a dress. Smooth silky fabric slid over her and covered most of her upper half. The neck line wasn't as low as the other and it held sequins on the front under the bust line. Better to catch his attention.

She had already ruled it out as a respectable dress for the charity but it didn't hurt to show it off anyway. She opened the door again and looked at Damon. He looked so cute a juvenile at the moment. Slouched in the chair, staring up at the ceiling in boredom with his arms hanging down the sides, Elena smiled at him. His gaze slid over to her.

"I don't think the neck is low enough, next." He dismissed her a little too easily for her liking. Maybe she would just have to step it up a bit more.

"Fine then, I don't like the ruffles anyway." She spoke under her breath perfectly aware that Damon heard every word. Elena tossed the next few dresses out of the room. She then came across what looked like some nightwear. She grinned. Why not shock the vampire outside the door? She was certainly surprising herself. He wouldn't expect her to try on anything he slipped in with the dresses.

The nighty was tight under the bust, lifting her up without taking away from the design. It flared out from the line and draped gently at the hips. It wasn't exactly sheer, but was sexy in its own right. She supposed it looked alright on her. It was a dark blue and reminded her of the dress she wore for Miss Mystic Falls contest. One of the first times she had gotten close with Damon.

Elena then hooked the straps on her shoulders which tied into little bows. It was definitely something she probably would have been too shy to buy for herself. She smoothed the fabric down, took a breath in and opened the door.

When Damon saw her, he sat up straight. Elena would be the death of him yet. "That does not look like a dress for a charity." Was all her found himself saying. He, Damon Salvatore, was rendered almost speechless. Elena smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know it would keep me cool while dancing." Damon stood up and used his inhuman speed to appear directly in front of her.

"Elena what are you doing exactly?" He asked his voice dark and low.

"Trying on dresses, I thought we had established that already." Damon brought his hand up brushing the fabric clinging to her chest with the back of his hand. Elena's heart started to pound again. The blood rushing through her veins unknowingly calling out to Damon making him achy and hard. He closed his eyes, keeping the fire at bay.

"You don't like this one either?" Elena whispered, her breath coming out uneasy. His eyes opened and sought hers. The anguish in them confused her.

"Why? Why do you have to do this to me?" He asked anger seeping into his voice. Elena swallowed. Making him angry had not been her intention. Apparently she sucked at this seduction game. She placed her hand on his wrist, intending to push it away. Damon grabbed her hand and pushed her back into the dressing room.

"Damn you Elena. I can't take this anymore. I can't just be at your beck and call. Waiting around for when you decide you need me. It's not fair. I know I've done horrible things. I don't really deserve forgiveness, but this…this is just cruel." His free hand tugged one of the strings holding her gown up. One quick pull and it fell free, making the fabric dip on the one side showing off a bit more cleavage.

"Damon…" He pulled back, her voice bringing him back to reality. He looked at her bared shoulder and cursed. He was always somehow forcing himself onto her. For once he wanted the opposite. Someone should come to him, beg him for his love. Why was he so unlovable?

Elena felt him pulling away from her. The look in his eyes something she hadn't seen before and it scared her. It reminded her of Stefan's departure. She was losing him, but with Damon she might not survive it. He had become so much more to her. He was her best friend. They grown closer then she had ever been with Stefan. She really had loved them both. Just as Katherine. But Stefan she found she could live without now.

Damon…the thought of losing him was absolutely crushing. Damon had become her rock. He had saved her so many times and it was time she returned the favor. In that moment of truth she felt like her old self again. The girl who had began to learn how to fight off a vampire. The girl who was willing to sacrifice herself for all those she loved and It was all because of the man in front of her, looking so lost at the moment.

"Damon, don't you dare leave me now." She demanded, surprising him.

"I'm done being just the friend. I can't do it anymore."

"Then don't." She answered looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Damon couldn't believe what she was implying. He brought his hand up aside of her cheek.

"There's no going back Elena. Not with me. I won't allow it." His tone of possession sent chills down her spine, but she found herself wanting it even more. She just nodded. His eyes searched her face, seeing only the truth. Then he began to lose control. His lips crushed down onto hers. Rough yet soft, Sweet but spicy. Elena kissed him back feverishly. It felt right. This was where she belonged.

Elena grabbed at his leather jacket, yanking it down and off of Damon's shoulders. He wore too many damn layers. Her skin sparked with fire as she felt his hand slide up her thigh and under the night gown. His lips left hers and trailed down to her neck. He stopped at the crook and sucked strongly, bringing the blood up to cause the purpling of his rough kiss. The other string holding up had been undone and the front gaped down exposing more of her flesh before him.

Damon smirked as he saw her flushed face. He'd only just begun and she looked as if she had already been loved. She was currently pulling at his shirt.

"A little impatient are we?" He asked the cockiness back in place.

"Just shut up and help me." He let out a small chuckle, releasing her enough so they could get his shirt off. Then he tugged on her nighty.

"It's only fair." He pulled down, leaving Elena in only her boy shorts and strapless bra. His hand danced against her skin, across her thigh and to the apex that was currently growing damp. "I think somebody wants me." He taunted. The smell of her arousal was one of the best aroma's to ever grace his nose. He swiped his thumb across her wet panties. She moaned a little bracing herself against the wall.

"Tell me Elena. Tell me what you want." He asked apply a little more pressure. Her breath came fast as a pressure she longed for began to build up. She hadn't answered so his slid his finger under the fabric, to touch her directly his fingers drawing in a circle. She found her voice,

"You Damon, I want you." He leaned down to lick along her neck. His free hand yanked on her bra ripping it, freeing her from its confines. It excited her even further.

"This, should never have been invented." He whispered against her skin and tossed the tattered remains on the floor. He cupped the gentle weight of her breast and thumbed her nipple earning him another breathy moan. She was even more beautiful than he had fantasized about. Nothing could compare with the real Elena. His kissed trailed lower until his mouth encased the tight peak.

His tongue flicked and he mouth pulled causing her back to arch up and she wrapped her arm around him, holding him tighter against her. She heard the small pop of his fangs being released as his finger finally slid inside her and ever so slightly he rubbed his fang against her sensitive nipple. Elena gasped his name.

"Like that do you?" He spoke carefully releasing her tormented flesh. Her hips bucked against his hand as her answer. Elena looked at his vamped out face. She caused him to lose control of that part of himself and she found it strangely intoxicating. He added another finger and started a faster pace. She contracted around them, signaling her first release. He quickly kneeled down wanting to taste the last remains of her orgasm. He ripped the offending material away from her body; she was completely bare to his eyes.

Elena cried out as his tongue darted out to sample her sensitive clit. She tasted like warm honey or rather the richest, most decadent blood. He would definitely not be getting enough of her any time soon. The pressure was back building and building as he swirled and drove in.

"Damon…Please." She found herself begging. She wanted him to fill her, needed him to be inside her. It was frustrating that he still had his pants on. He finally decided to be merciful and slowly trailed his kisses back up her body as he undid his belt and slid his pants down and kicking his boots off and away. Elena's body pulsed with need and she unabashedly threw herself at him. Her lips now kissed his chest, her tongue darting out to taste salty flesh.

Damon was pleasantly surprised when she bit down, leaving a small mark with her teeth, growing impossibly hard. He couldn't wait any longer to have her. He yanked her up and against the wall his hands sliding under her ass to lift her up. Her legs spread as his erection brushed her slick heat. Her breath came out rapidly as she let out little cries of pleasure.

"I can't wait any longer Elena. I need you now." She pushed her hips forward and the tip of him slid into her hot channel. They groaned in unison.

"God, you're so tight and hot." He said letting his forehead rest on hers. He was being considerate letting her grow accustomed to his size. Elena was ready though. She had always been ready for him. She thrust her hips and he slid all the way in. He let a curse fly, as she began to set the rhythm. His hand went to hers, their fingers lacing together as he held her arm up against the wall and grasped her ass with the other.

She threw her head back against the wall, exposing her neck to him. The call was great and his fangs began to ache. "Elena…" She spoke her name as if sacred. She instantly knew what he needed, what she now needed.

"Please Damon….Please take my blood." She whispered for him to hear. He kissed her neck then let his teeth sink inside her. The bite wasn't at all like the first time Damon bit her. It was far from it. White hot pleasure lanced through her, as he drank from her. It was a connection she had been missing. It seemed to make them even closer as it brought her over the edge. Elena glanced into the mirror to see him taking what he needed from her. The sight sent butterflies through her stomach. Only Damon, she never wanted anyone else doing this intimate act with her.

Elena's blood was like a drug Damon decided. One taste and he had been hooked. He had tried to forget about the taste, but it had never gone away and now, now he was in heaven or at least as close as someone like him could get. When she gently sighed he pulled away, lapping the droplets that marred her perfect skin. She was completely his now and he would never give her up.

"I love you Damon." Those words sent him soaring over the edge, cuming with a ferocity he never thought possible. Their bodies spent, he leaned her against the wall, kissing her collar bone.

"I'm never letting you go Elena." He growled out and once again he slid his fangs into her body right above her breast, this one was his mark of possession that he branded onto her. It wouldn't let either one of them forget what had happened and what was yet to come.

Elena let her head fall against his chest as she fought to catch her breath. Now only noticing that the door had been wide open the entire time they had been together. Her cheeks darkened and Damon grinned.

"Aren't you glad I used that compulsion now?" Elena couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. Damon had made her feel complete again. She should be embarrassed but found out that she wasn't in the least. Instead she grinned back at him.

"I think I found my new favorite dress."

a/n: Well there it is. It didn't turn out the greatest but I decided to just put it up anyway. My first fic in a long while. Hope you enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
